January 10, 2017 Smackdown results
The January 10, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 10, 2017 at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Summary After taking a moment to officially declare himself as a participant in the Royal Rumble Match, Dean Ambrose welcomed the Superstar he defeated for the Intercontinental Title last week to “The Ambrose Asylum.” The Miz wasted no time claiming that he, too, has declared himself as a participant in the Royal Rumble Match. He then went on to suggest that Ambrose should hand over the Intercontinental Championship after the controversial ending of their title contest last week. The Lunatic Fringe did not bite on that bait, but offered an olive branch of sorts by re-gifting “The Miz Participation Award” back to the A-Lister. From there, Miz and Ambrose got into it, with Ambrose ultimately getting the upper hand after he ducked a Maryse slap that wound up connecting with Miz square in the jaw. He then handed Maryse the award as a parting gift. Prior to their highly-personal scheduled match getting under way, Natalya attacked Nikki Bella backstage. This left Nikki in a fit of rage, causing her to lunge at Natalya before the bell could even officially ring on their match. Fearless Nikki went berserk on The Queen Harts for a period of time until Natalya was able to pry away from the security trying to separate the Superstars, connect with a blindside chop block to Nikki and then lock in the Sharpshooter. Natalya eventually relinquished the Sharpshooter, but not before doing a ton of damage in the process. Following a loss to Baron Corbin last week, Dolph Ziggler attacked Kalisto and Apollo Crews. As a result, Kalisto demanded a match against The Showoff. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest decision. Despite the fact that Ziggler's newfound aggression allowed him to dominate the majority of their match, in the end his masked opponent was able to pull out a quick victory. As the dust cleared, however, an infuriated Ziggler wasted no time making Kalisto pay by attacking him relentlessly with a chair. While Crews came to Kalisto's aid, Ziggler used the chair to take him out as well, before giving one final blow to Kalisto with the dreaded chair. With American Alpha seizing their first SmackDown Tag Team Championship on the final SmackDown LIVE of 2016, Bray Wyatt & Randy Orton came to Baton Rouge looking to get it back. However, in the height of the subsequent contest, some accidental miscommunication by Luke Harper allowed Jason Jordan & Chad Gable to retain when Gable rolled up Orton after Harper inadvertently distracted The Viper. After the bell, things quickly turned tense between Orton and Harper, causing Wyatt to accidentally get knocked to the ground when Harper kicked The Eater of Worlds when aiming for Orton. Bray arose and stared down both of his followers before promptly exiting. Amid a flurry of controversy surrounding the mysterious La Luchadora, SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss tapped out to Becky Lynch one week ago. As a result, SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan declared that the Wicked Witch of WWE must attempt to defend her illustrious title against The Irish Lass Kicker next week. Just to assure there's no interference from outside forces, Bryan decided that the SmackDown Women's Title will be defended for the first time inside a Steel Cage! With James Ellsworth once again at her side, The Princess of Staten Island took down another opponent, CJ Lunde, on SmackDown LIVE. Later, as a reward, the pair's strange association took a new step when Carmella decided to take Ellsworth on a shopping spree. In SmackDown LIVE's main event, the leader of the Cenation went to war with The Lone Wolf for the first time, with WWE Champion AJ Styles lurking in the wings. In the height of the knockdown, drag-out match that followed, John Cena ultimately triumphed with an Attitude Adjustment. With Baron Corbin momentarily tamed, Cena and Styles ended SmackDown LIVE staring each other down, poised to battle for the WWE Title at Royal Rumble on Jan. 29. Results ; ; *Natalya vs. Nikki Bella ended in a No Contest *Kalisto defeated Dolph Ziggler (8:37) *American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) © defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Randy Orton) (w/ Luke Harper) to retain the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (15:36) *Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated CJ Lunde by submission (2:41) *John Cena defeated Baron Corbin (11:03) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose © defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “The Ambrose Asylum” with special guests The Miz and Maryse 1.10.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Natalya v Nikki Bella 1.10.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Kalisto v Dolph Ziggler 1.10.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.18.jpg American Alpha v The Wyatt Family 1.10.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.24.jpg Carmella v CJ Lunde 1.10.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.30.jpg John Cena v Baron Corbin 1.10.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 1.10.17 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #908 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #908 at WWE.com * Smackdown #908 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events